rcnfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:RCS Princess Cecile
RCS or Not? It seems that the Princess Cecile spent most of the time under charter to RCN, but actually belonging to Leary. However, sometimes the text seems to imply that it's a private ship, perhaps even a privateer without the letter of marque, making hostile actions quite dubious, legally, except for self-defense. At other times, it's openly considered a Republic of Cinnabar Ship. I wonder what determines official ship status -- ownership, or mission? A number of times, Leary and his crew are under orders from the Navy House, so maybe that makes a difference.--Samanda (talk) 12:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I believe the status of the Princess Cecile as a RCN ship was dependent solely on the Navy houses needs. In the first book, Leary takes the Sissy as a prize and in the second book the RCN commissions the Sissy into navy. The Third book, the war with the Alliance is over so the Sissy is “disposed of” by the RCN, she is bought by Count Klimov to be used as a private Yacht. Leary then trades the “world diamond” for the Sissy at the end. It is at this point Leary actually owns the Sissy. The fifth book has the RCN Chartering the Sissy from Leary/Berge & Associates dockyard as a private yacht to take Leary on his “diplomatic” mission to Dunbar’s world. The Sissy would not be considered part of the RCN legally but in the back of beyond, who’s going to argue about technicalities. In the sixth book, Cinnabar is once again at war with the Alliance and has the RCN re-commissioning the Sissy back into its service. Xriz00 (talk) 22:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :I was with you until the sixth book. I don't recall the RCN ever buying or commissioning the Sissie once they sold it as scrap at the beginning of . Every mission after that was a charter or a contract (not sure if there is any difference) from Bergen and Associates.--Samanda (talk) 23:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) The sixth book, When the Tide rises, does have the RCN "Contracting" for the Sissy but the way I interpeted it, the Sissy was still commissioned back into the RCN, she was just leased not bought by the RCN. Versus the fith book, were the Sissy is chartered by the RCN, after she had been decommisioned by the RCN in the third book, to take Leary to Dunbars world and was not a RCN ship at that time. 00:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :I see the distinction you are making, in essence making three possible arrangements: owned by RCN; contracted/leased by RCN; and chartered by RCN. The first two cases, the vessel is an Republic of Cinnabar Ship (RCS), and the last it's a private yacht. In , the Sissie is specifically a private charter: "CS—not RCS, because the Sissie was a private charter—''Princess Cecile." --Samanda (talk) 01:07, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that is correct. From a legal standpoint there is very little difference between owning and renting/leasing something, other then the time period in which you control the property in question. Though I’m not entirely sure about CS vs RCS designations; a privet vessel registered in the Republic of Cinnabar would still have a RCS designation even though its not a warship, would it not? Not all RCS vessels would be RCN ships; using our present day designation of ships, do American Navy ships have a different designation then merchant ships registered in the US? Xriz00 (talk) 06:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :In the US, the prefix USS is used only for US Navy ships. Regular ships use SS (from the traditional Steam Ship) or nothing at all (which is more common). In Britain, the prefix HMS is used for Royal Navy ships (only). On the whole, the situation is murkier than I imagined (see wikipedia:Ship prefix). To my surprise, it seems that both US and UK authorities discourage the use of a definite article, so it should be "RCS ''Princess Cecile", not "the RCS Princess Cecile.--Samanda (talk) 07:37, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :And, regarding "CS": I could only find it in . It doesn't seem that Mr. Drake is consistent in using that prefix.--Samanda (talk) 07:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC)